


It's Always you       Version English

by Lovemalec



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baby, Insecure Magnus Bane, Love, M/M, New Family, Protective Alec Lightwood, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 01:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18188111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovemalec/pseuds/Lovemalec
Summary: A new one that will grow.





	It's Always you       Version English

**Author's Note:**

> as the title says, it's a translation of my fic in French ''' it's Always you''.
> 
> Don't be embarrassed to love, comment or bookmark. One thing I ask is to be respectful to the author. We take our time to write and do our best so that you can read it and enjoy it, but being disrespectful of someone else's work is that you don't deserve the chance to read. Making a constructive comment is always better than ruining someone's work.

* * *

 

 

Alec looks at Magnus, the news he just told him has completely shocked him. Magnus looks at his husband, uncertain whether he should make a gesture or speak. So he chooses not to say anything and wait for his husband to come back from the shock.

After five minutes, Alec shakes his head and looks at the baby Magnus is holding in his arms, gently rocking him, caressing his cheek to put him back to sleep.

 

-Can you explain to me again, how you ended up having a baby?, say Alec whispering

 

-Catarina called me, she said it's an emergency and I should come as soon as possible. So I opened a portal fearing the worst and I arrived at her house. Finally, she explained the whole situation to me and here I am with Max in my arms," Magnus explains, looking at the blue baby.

 

-Mr... Max? said Alec in a white voice.

 

-Oh, you don't like it... I'm sorry... I chose that name to pay tribute to your little brother. I understand if you don't want it to be called that. I'm sorry," Magnus said, lowering his head

 

-No. No. No... I like it. I'm just surprised," said Alec looking at his husband.

-Ohhh, breathe Mags relieved

 

-Mag's ...What are you not telling me?", asks Alec when he sees the look of relief in the man's eyes.

Magnus avoids the gaze of his Shadowhunter, not knowing how to explain his insecurity about the fact that Max is a Warlock and that he is afraid that his husband will decide that it is too much and leave him.

 

Alec gets closer to them and slowly takes his warlock in his arms, depositing a kiss on his forehead. Magnus relaxes in Alec's arms, he knows he shouldn't have this thought, after 4 years of relationship with her husband, but some insecurity remains despite the passage of time, especially for him after nearly 400 years of existence.

 

-You can always talk to me, my love, whisper Alec so as not to disturb their child in the arms of his man.

Magnus looks at Max and blows before trying to talk.

 

-I was afraid that you would end up leaving me, that having a Warlock baby was the one thing too much that would make you regret choosing me. I... I know we've been together for four years, but I still have moments when I'm afraid you'll leave and never come back. That you realize that it's not a life you want, that everything would be easier for you, if you were with a Shadowhunter, says Mag's gently.

 

Alexander's heart is shattered right now, damn it...how could he not notice that his husband was still afraid to lose him, despite all their time together. Alec wants to cry so much right now, he had sworn to take care of his husband when they wished and now he feels like he has failed at this task. He feels his grip on his husband, paying attention to the baby.

 

-I'm sorry, my love, I would never regret my decision to choose you on my fake wedding day, because you represent what I've always wanted in my life, even unconsciously I knew you would bring me more than Lydia or anyone else on this planet. Look what I have become today, a man married to a fabulous man, I am the director of the institute, the enclave is changed, the downalders are no longer so threatened. We're going to have a family, you make me happy, every night I go home to a loving and warm house. You brought me out of my shell and made me shine to the best of my ability. Never, ever, ever, would I regret this decision. I love you Magnus Bane-Lightwood and it's for eternity, Alec whispers in his husband's ear.

 

Magnus cannot hold back his tears from the speech. He felt immense relief and managed to smile despite all the sadness he had.

 

-We're going to become a family," he murmured.

 

-Yes. A family that will provide love and security, says Alexander, wiping away his husband's tears.

 

Alec tilts his head and grabs Magnus' lips to kiss him, hoping to transmit to him all the love he feels for him and that he will always feel.

 

-If we went to bed. I think we all need some sleep.

 

The Shadowhunter guides his husband to their room. He gently takes Max in his arms and puts him on the bed before putting pillows around him. He goes to get make-up removal tampons, he sits Magnus on the bed and removes his make-up, followed by the jewellery except the wedding ring, then the clothes. He lifts it up and puts it under the blankets, Alec goes to his side, at the same time taking off the clothes too and taking off the pillows that go around Max. He slips under the blankets and brings Max back between them.

 

The little family is huddled together, Magnus stares at his man, his hand on Max's stomach, caressing him slightly. Alexander looks at his husband, amazed at how Max combines well with him.

 

-I love you, my angel.

 

-I love you too, my love," Magnus replied

 

Finally, after a while, the calm and relaxing atmosphere makes them drift into a peaceful sleep.

 

end 


End file.
